The present invention relates to a coat hook assembly for a motor vehicle and in particular to a coat hook assembly having a closeout panel which covers the opening in a trim bezel when the coat hook is pulled out to a use position.
It is typical in most motor vehicles to provide one or more coat hooks for the convenience of the vehicle occupants. The coat hooks are often mounted to the vehicle body immediately above the rear door opening. This enables the vehicle driver to open the rear door and hang clothes on the coat hook by merely reaching into the vehicle. The coat hook can be attached to the headliner, the interior trim surrounding the door opening or directly to the vehicle body. In some vehicles the hook is part of a larger assembly containing an interior light and/or a grab handle for use by rear seat occupants.
In some instances, the coat hook is attached to a housing or bezel for movement from a retracted position in which the coat hook is substantially within the housing to an extending use position in which the hook projects from the housing and can be used to support a coat or hangers. When the hook is in its extended use position, an opening is revealed in the housing which was previously occupied by the hook. Within the fasteners and other attaching hardware for the housing may be visible when the coat hook is in the extended use position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coat hook assembly with an attractive, finished appearance both when the coat hook is in its retracted position in the housing and when the hook is in the extended use position.